


Red nosed Commander

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr ""Hey Rudolph" requested by <a href="http://kullenite.tumblr.com/">kullenite <3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red nosed Commander

Amelia walked into her quarters, a tray with a bowl of soup and some tea in hand. Her steps had been quiet, nearly tip-toeing on her feet as not to disturb the man currently groaning like a child in her bed. 

She had warned him, told him countless times.

_“Cullen, if you stay cooped up in that office, in this Maker forsaken blizzard with that piece of work you call a roof, you’re going to catch your death.”_

_“I shall be fine, Inquisitor.”  
_

_“Yes and when i return and you’re slumped over your desk like a roasted pig, what then? hmm?”  
_

And sure enough what sight greeted her when she returned from the Emerald graves? Why a Commander who looked like a character from one of those children tales. 

his quarters had become that of almost a picture of the Frostbacks, covered in snow. By her orders he had been moved to her quarters where she could keep the fire burning and the heavy drapery around her bed to keep him warm. He protested at first, because he is stubborn,  _wanted to work_. But really how could one work when they were burning up like sun?

Amelia pushed the door open with her back slowly, the wood creaking under her touch. Cullen shot up from the sound, the blanket now pooling around his hips and he looks around. Amelia chuckled when he held his head, watching as Cullen now swerved on the spot. 

Made himself dizzy once again.

“Hey Rudolph, didn’t i tell you to  _not_  do that every time i open the door to my quarters?” She mused, placing the tray on the stand next to her over elegant bed. 

“I’m fine.” Cullen tried to reassure her as he sniffled, his voice raw and raspy from the countless hours of breathing with his mouth open and coughing.

“Yes, and i’m the Queen of Ferelden.” Amelia picked up the bowl, sitting next to Cullen, who was now leaning with his back against the headboard. “Here, sip some, its just chicken broth.” 

Cullen leaned closer, finally giving in to her as she hovered the spoon in front of his mouth. The soup was refreshing against his sore throat, and after 4 more spoonfuls he was able to talk with at least some more clarity. “Thank you.” he said, Amelia smiling warmly down at him. 

“See, Rudolph? Just a few more days and you should be as good as new. Just please while i’m gone, sleep in my bed.” Amelia pleaded to him, not wanting to return from another escapade to a coughing Commander. 

“Can you  _stop_  calling me that, i don’t  _have_  a red nose.” 

Amelia couldn’t help the giggle that left her as Cullen pouted like a child, lower lip sticking out and brows furrowed. 

“Yes you do.”  She kisses his nose gently, barely touching him with a smile. “Now lay back down while i go heat up a nice bath for you.” She says, sliding off the bed carefully.Cullen dose as she commands, leaving the blanket where it was as he watches her pull out the copper tub, eyes heavy with sleep despite the fact she is setting up a bath. When Amelia turns back to him he had fallen asleep, snoring and breathing from his mouth once more. She shakes her head with an amused grin.


End file.
